wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Braton
The Braton is an assault rifle manufactured by the Tenno. The damage, fire rate, and accuracy are all balanced, allowing the rifle to perform with surprising results against any faction and well suited against any situations. Its only downfall is ironically its well-balanced purpose, allowing a very limited specialization build. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage by a small margin. Advantages: *Well-balanced physical damages, effective against Sentient and Shadow Stalker. *Low recoil. *Among the fastest reload times of all Assault Rifles. *Good accuracy. Disadvantages: *Sub-optimal ammo economy. *Low critical damage. *Low status chance. *Relatively slow fire rate compared to other Assault Rifles, like Soma. Comparisons: Acquisition *The Braton can be purchased for from the Market. Tips *When used extensively or playing solo, the ammunition of an unmodded Braton can burn down quite quickly. Consider switching to your pistol or utilizing melee combat when possible. **When fighting at long ranges, consider firing in short bursts or taking a calculated risk and charging forward. The ammo saved from sustained long range fighting far and away compensates for any sizable amount of close range damage. *Using and/or makes the Braton useful for taking down large crowds without wasting too much ammo although the mods take up a sizable amount of mod capacity. The mod can have very similar effects, but it also takes up a large amount of mod capacity. *Using the mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapon's semi-quick ammo consumption. * The Braton's reload time can be reduced to a mere 1.5 seconds with , making it ideal for speed-based builds that are looking for a fast-firing rifle that can be reloaded quickly. * It is recommended to use the dual-stat mod in place of , as the former will increase the Braton's magazine capacity to 54 while only suffering a loss of 30% elemental damage at the cost of 9 points compared to the latter's 11-point cost. This is also far more efficient than using , as the former will only sacrifice 10% ammunition capacity for a far more beneficial 60% extra fire damage. Overall, it is most cost effective (9 points) than the alternatives to achieve similar benefits (20 points for both Hellfire and Magazine Warp). Trivia *Originally, the weapon shared the same model as the Latron, with similar damage and fire rate. It was then changed to have the same appearance as the old MK1-Braton with Corpus stylings. **The Braton, along with its MK1 Variant, was assumed to be a Corpus weapon due to Corpus manufacturing symbols printed on the weapon. gave the Braton a new model that had Tenno design and Orokin writing instead, removing the Corpus connections and making it more lore friendly. **The old version of the Braton can still be seen when using legacy skins like the Forest Camo or the Shock Camo skins, which changes the model to the previous appearance. *During , an unreleased Nvidia skin was leaked (refer to gallery image 8 below). This was automatically applied to all Bratons, and was subsequently removed in the next hotfix with the redtext reading "just a small change, you probably won't even notice" referring to the fact that not many people knew of the mistake. It is unknown whether the skin will be officially released, or whether it was just a concept skin model. *The Braton, as of February 2017, currently has the highest number of skins that can be used on a weapon, at a total of 8. It can use the following: IAH Games skin (Promotion, no longer available), Forest Camo, Shock Camo, Conclave, Day of the Dead skin (Limited time item, no longer available), PS4 Skin (Exclusive to PS4 pre-orders in North America), Kintsugi, and Nocturne. A Nvidia skin was also temporarily leaked but never actually officially used. Media NewBratonCodex.png|The Braton in Codex. BratonCodex.png|The old Braton in Codex. Braton.jpg Braton3.png IAHGames Braton Skin.PNG|IAHGames Braton Skin Warframe 2013-09-28 17-01-55-39.jpg|Special IAH Games Braton skin Warframe 2013-10-14 19-45-33-24.png|Super-Awesome IAH Games Braton Skin and my Excalibur Prime ;] Braton skin after 10.6.1.png|Braton skin after the update 10.6.1... Possible bug? Warframe PS4 pack.jpg|PS4 Braton Skin featured in the Ultimate Fan Pack. bratondarthmufin.png WarframeIAHBraton.jpg|The IAH Games Braton Skin Image.jpg|Updated obsidian skin|linktext=Obsidian Skin A maximized Braton vid Patch History *Damage increased from 20 to 24 *Status chance increased from 5% to 6% *Critical chance increased from 10% to 12% *Improved volume of the new firing sounds introduced in Update 19.10 in different environments for the Braton. *Further minor firing sound improvement tweaks to the Braton. *Optimized remastered Braton firing sounds for lower frame rates. *Fixed numerous Braton variants not having a physical magazine. *Braton model reworked. **Kintsugi and Nocturne weapon skins added. *The Braton has also received newly remastered sounds as a major change to the way weapon firing sounds work. *Conclave Magazine Size changed from 45 to 30. *Braton series damage has been increased in Conclave. *Fixed some audio FX not playing properly for the Braton. *Conclave skin now available from Teshin. *Reduced the damage of the Braton series in PvP. *The Braton has been given the PBR treatment. *Fixed the Braton’s stats not reading correctly in the Conclave Arsenal. *Increased the damage of all Braton weapons in PvP. *Damage multiplier for Braton normalized. *Market Cost: was now ; no longer costs Platinum. *Damage buff. *Reduced fire rate to 10.7 from 15.0. *Damage now 17, was 16. *Introduced. }} See Also *MK1-Braton, the starter version of this gun. *Braton Prime, the Prime counterpart of this gun. *Braton Vandal, the Lotus-upgraded version of this gun. fr:Braton es:Braton